The End of the World
by PourLaVie
Summary: In is the end of the world and Hermione is the only one left. Prepared as always for whatever may happen, she goes back in time to start a new timeline and create a happy world. Unfortunately, someone unexpected is determined to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Okay, so this is the first Fanfiction I've ever written, seeing as most of what I write is original fiction, but I thought I'd try this, seeing as I read it so often. I suppose, if you like it, please review, and I guess, if you don't, you can still review. I'm not sensitive and I don't particularly care if you have terrible things to say, but I will appreciate constructive criticism. In addition, this story is AU after the fifth book, although I might decide to use some things from the sixth and seventh book.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I definitely don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be worrying about college debts.

"This is the way the world ends/ Not with a bang but a whimper."

-T.S. Eliot "The Hollow Men"

June 1997

It was not a fitting day at all. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were the pure, fluffy white that had always made her believe in angels. The blue of the sky rivaled even the blue of Albus Dumbledore's eyes. It really was quite a pity that he was dead. As were the Weasleys, the Patil twins, Neville Longbottom and his gran, the entire Order, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Harry Potter. Yes, the saviour of the wizarding world had fallen, and she had seen it happen.

Hermione took one last look at the bodies strewn across the lawn of Hogwarts, the sun shining down upon them most sacrilegiously. Then she spun quickly and apparated as far away as she could. She reappeared in the Forest of Dean and got to work immediately. She had thought it was possible that they might not win and had taken certain measures to ensure a backup plan. Everything she was about to do was illegal, as Hermione was painfully aware, but with Voldemort ruling the world, she didn't much care for legal or illegal. She pulled a large tome out of her beaded bag that was much larger on the inside than the outside. Opening it to a previously marked page, she prepared herself to say the incantation. Making sure she held tightly onto her beaded bag and the book, she waved her wand and yelled, "TEMPORAL TRANSFERUM PASSE," just as the Death Eaters apparated around her.

January 1928

Hermione appeared in a small village next to a rather large building. It was snowing and the moon was full and clear in the lovely night sky. Inside the building, she could hear a woman's screams as she underwent a particularly painful birth. Hermione transfigured her robes to fit the time period, stuffed the large tome back into the beaded purse, and walked calmly up the steps of the orphanage where Tom Riddle was currently being born. No, she was not going to kill him. She was much better than that. She was going to make sure that he got the proper home and life a child deserves, even if said child grows up to be the most powerful and evil wizard of all time.

Hermione walked into the main hall of the orphanage, knowing what would happen. Merope Gaunt, Tom Riddle's mother, would die giving birth, but not before bestowing his father's name upon him. After the screams stopped and she could hear the wailing of a child, she opened the door to the room on her right and surveyed the scene before her. An old woman was holding a child while a rather ugly woman with dark hair and uneven eyes lay dead on the floor.

"Excuse me," Hermione said softly, getting the older woman's attention. "My name is Hermione Riddle. The child you are holding is my nephew."

"Is he really?" the woman asked, seeming doubtful.

"Yes, you see, my brother had relations with this woman, not realizing they would result in pregnancy. I suppose I should say he was hoping. However, considering the present circumstances, I believe it is only right of me to take the child so that it can be raised in our home. If you wish to see any paperwork, I have documents that signify who I am and my brother's name," Hermione told her, reaching into the beaded bag at her side. As she was hoping would happen, the woman stopped her before she actually had to produce any evidence.

"No, it's fine. I believe you. It's just that it's rare that if a child is born in this orphanage, the child doesn't grow up here also. Would you like some tea while I bathe him and find him some clothes?"

"No, thank you. I would like to be going as soon as possible, though, so if you would hurry…" Hermione trailed off.

"Of course, dear. It is getting late. I understand perfectly. I'll be but a few minutes," the woman said before leaving the room with Tom. Hermione took a seat in one of the armchairs against the wall and thought for a moment. She wasn't sure what she would do if Tom Riddle Sr. refused to take care of Tom. She supposed she would have to raise him herself. She had brought quite a few galleons, enough so that she could get a flat and live comfortably until she was able to secure a job. But, raising a child? That was another matter entirely. She wondered briefly where Dumbledore was at this moment, but realized that he was still fairly young. For all she knew, he could be with Gellert Grindlewald, although she suspected he was just starting at Hogwarts. She didn't suspect he would be a whole lot of help at this time.

"Well, Miss. Here he is: Tom Marvolo Riddle," the older woman announced as she walked back into the room, startling Hermione from her thoughts. Hermione took the baby into her arms and looked down into his sleeping face. He was a baby, an innocent baby, not Lord Voldemort, and she would do whatever it took to make sure he never became Lord Voldemort.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Hermione said as she walked toward the door.

"Wait, what should I do with the mother's body?"

Hermione turned back and looked at the mother of Lord Voldemort, pity evident in her eyes. "Bury her," she replied after a moment, "And put a small headstone with the name Merope Gaunt Riddle and the inscription, 'Beloved Mother.'" The old woman nodded and Hermione left.

"Well, Tom Riddle," she said to the baby's sleeping form as she stepped onto the snow covered street, "This is the beginning of the rest of your life." Then she apparated away, arriving in the town of Little Whinging. She looked around at the houses who's windows were lit with lights and signs of celebration of the New Year could be heard on the street. Snow swirled around the gas lights along the street leading up a hill to a rather large house. Hermione held little Tom closer to her body, both for her warmth and his, and began walking towards the house on the hill. She vaguely knew what she was going to say, but she had no idea how the Riddle's were going to take it. She neared the front door and she could hear inside the sounds of a party. With a trembling hand, she knocked on the front door.

"May I help you?" a tall man dressed in a suit asked after opening the door. He had dark hair and blue eyes and was quite attractive.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Tom Riddle," she answered a little shyly. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Why don't you come in, and I'll go get my father. It's not good for the child to be in the cold for too long," he told her and turned around to leave, but she stopped him.

"Wait, aren't you also Tom Riddle?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied as he turned back to her.

"I believe you are the Tom Riddle I am looking for," Hermione told him, her heart beating wildly with fear at what she was going to have to tell him.

"Really. Now, what business do you have with me?" he questioned, stepping closer to her and looking down into her eyes.

"I- well- may we go somewhere where we may sit and talk in private?" she asked, blushing.

"Very well. Follow me," he ordered, leading her down the hall into a small sitting room. She took a seat in the chair on the far side of the room and he sat opposite her.

"Sir," she began, jiggling her leg a bit from nerves. "Do you know Merope Gaunt?" His face darkened and he scowled.

"Yes, the damn woman was obsessed with me and kept telling me she was pregnant with my child. She even told me she had used some sort of witchcraft to make me love her," he practically growled. She practically shrunk under his glare.

"Well, it was all true. This baby I hold in my arms is your son, Tom Marvolo Riddle," she told him, waiting for his anger. Instead she heard laughter.

"Wonderful prank, Miss, but that cannot possibly be true."

"Sir, it is true. Just look at him. He looks like you and I am here to beg of you, please take him in and give him a home and a father and love," she pleaded.

"No, it can't be true. That would mean that that foul woman was telling the truth about the love potion," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, she was. And it's very possible that this child might grow up to also be magical. But magic isn't bad. It's like a gun, the gun itself is not bad, it's the person who wields it. Please. Take him in, be a good father and raise him with love and good values so that he will grow up to be a good person. A good person does not use magic for evil," she reasoned with him, desperation evident in her voice. Riddle Sr. looked dazed as he sat there staring at the baby in Hermione's arms.

"My son," he murmured, "My own flesh and blood. What about the mother?"

"She's dead. Sir, there is no one else and he'll know who his father is, even if you don't take him in. He'll find out," Hermione warned, but it wasn't necessary, Riddle Sr. was already moving towards her and the baby.

"I want to hold him," he said, reaching out. Hermione handed him the child.

"So you'll take him?" He nodded and she continued, "Good. Love him and teach him good values. Teach him that all people are equal and everyone deserves a chance. Don't spoil him and baby him, but don't neglect him. Nurture him and help him grow into a mature young adult. When he turns eleven, a letter will come for him from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Make sure that by then he is strong and that he has the determination to do great and wonderful things. He has such potential. Help him excel in his classes until then and remember most of all, love him."

She started towards the door, intent upon showing herself out while Tom Riddle Sr. stared in awe at Tom Riddle Jr., but she was interrupted.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," she told him, before walking out the door and making her way back to the cold January street. Once there, she pulled out her wand and whispered an incantation, "Temporal transferum avante," and she was wrapped up in a whirlwind of snow before she disappeared. From the window a tall handsome young man watched her with confusion on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was angry with my foe/ I told it not, my wrath did grow."

-William Blake "A Poison Tree"

August 1942

Hermione arrived with a small pop in Hogsmead. Her clothes were outdated by fifteen years, so once again, she transfigured them, before making her way to The Three Broomsticks. Inside, she sat down at a table, after ordering a butterbeer, and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from her purse.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

My name is Hermione Granger and I would like to transfer to

Hogwarts. Unfortunately, I am transferring from Hogwarts, so I don't

have any documents. I was rather hoping that you would be able to meet

me at The Three Broomsticks in a half hour so that we may discuss this

problem.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Hermione borrowed an owl from the bartender and sent the owl to Dumbledore. In less than twenty minutes she had her reply.

Dear Miss Granger,

I would be delighted to make your acquaintance.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

So, for lack of anything better to do, Hermione sat down in one of the booths near the door and waited. While doing so, she pulled one of the many books she had out of her bag and read. After a half hour, a tall presence loomed over her, dragging her from her reading.

"I presume that you are Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore remarked calmly.

"That I am, Professor. Will you please be seated?" she answered with a smile. It was good to see him alive.

"I will. Now, Miss Granger, I must admit, your letter was very intriguing. Do you mind explaining to me how it is possible that you are transferring to Hogwarts from Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Not at all. But, before I do, would you care to order something to drink? It's a rather long story and probably quite shocking."

Dumbledore nodded and excused himself to the bar. While he was away, Hermione put the book she had been reading back into her bag and took a sip of her butterbeer. After Dumbledore had come back, she took a deep breath and began her story.

"I just came from the year 1928, and before that, the year 1998. I am not of this time, but rather a time traveller. You see, in my original time there is a dark wizard who calls himself Voldemort. He was defeated in 1981, but at the end of my fourth year, 1995, he rose again. He gained more followers and more supporters and grew stronger than ever before. At the end of my seventh year at Hogwarts, he attacked the ground. Everyone was killed. You, sir, had been killed the year before by a double agent. I had suspected this might happen, so I had taken precautions. I looked up a book on time travel and I discovered that I could go back in time. Although it wouldn't fix anything in my own time, it would create an alternate time line that began from the first moment I stepped into this time. The first thing I did was rescue a baby from a dismal life at an orphanage. His name is Tom Riddle and had I not taken him away he would have grown into a very powerful and terrible wizard, Lord Voldemort. I was hoping to head it off at the beginning by giving him to a family that would love him and raise him right. Right after I did it, I stepped forward in time to this moment, to see the results of my actions. If I had not succeeded in saving him back then, I was hoping to continue now by attending Hogwarts with him," Hermione explained to Dumbledore, who was listening very seriously.

"Miss Granger, do you not believe in fate?" he asked her, a worried expression on his face.

"Sir, I believe that the nature of a person's experiences define who they are. When you change their experiences, you change who they are, who they will be."

"I suppose then that you don't know about Tom Riddle's current experiences," Albus Dumbledore told her, a slight warning note in his voice.

"Well, no, that's why I'm here. That's why I want to transfer into my sixth year at Hogwarts, so that I can observe the results. I would have preferred following him into his first year, but while I can pass as sixteen, there is no way I can pass as 11. So, if I messed up, then I will just have to try and fix it," she answered honestly. That was, after all her plan. Try not to screw up too bad and then fix it later.

"Well, Miss Granger, I suppose I will leave everything to you. However, I will warn you, getting to know Tom Riddle will be difficult. Are you, by any chance, pureblood?"

Hermione paled slightly, feeling as if she had been punched in the gut. Had she gone through all of this only to change nothing? She shook her head. "No, I'm muggle-born."

"Well, that will make it easier, but Tom Riddle doesn't trust or like anybody. He comes from a good family, you did right in that, but his first year he was sorted into Slytherin. Because Slytherin is mostly a Pureblood house, and he is a half blood, he has been treated rather badly. In fact, he never eats in the Great Hall, because there have been instances when his housemates have tried to poisoned him. The rest of the school shuns him, not only because he's in Slytherin, but also because they are afraid of what the other Slytherins might do to them if they associate with him. He hates purebloods and I think he would like to rid the world of them," Dumbledore told her. She quickly digested this information and sat back in her seat, rather dismayed.

"So, eventually I stopped Voldemort from becoming muggle hating and instead created a pureblood hating Voldemort. Well, I suppose that was effective. So, Professor, what do you suggest? Shall I present myself as the muggleborn that I am, or should I masquerade as a pureblood and try to prove to him that not all purebloods are bad?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at her from behind his glasses as he smiled almost mischievously at her. "Well, Miss Granger, I do believe that sometimes a little masquerade can be fun." Hermione grinned back at him and held up her butterbeer.

"To masquerades," she toasted.

"To masquerades indeed." They clinked glasses together and Hermione started showing him the things she brought in her beaded purse.

"Attention students!" Headmaster Dippet called from the staff table. Hermione stood apart from the Great Hall in a small room, waiting to be called for sorting. The First Years had already gone ahead and now the hat was sitting there innocently, waiting for her. She knew where it would like to put her, but she had no intentions of allowing it. Dumbledore and she had agreed it would be best if she went to Slytherin, so that she could keep an eye on Tom and befriend him. And so, she had taken a new last name.

"Students, please. I have a further announcement to make that will take but a minute, and then you can eat. We have a transfer student joining us this year from Beauxbatons and I do hope that you all try your best to help her fit in and find her way around. She will be starting her sixth year and if she is behind in anything, please don't hesitate to offer your assistance. Please welcome Miss Hermione Dumbledore, our very own Professor Dumbledore's niece," Dippet announced and Hermione stepped out from the room. Dumbledore had helped her get some period clothing and the school uniform, so that she didn't look so out of place. Nervously she made her way to the stool, on which the Sorting Hat was sitting, and placed the hat on her head.

_"Miss Dumbledore, no, that is not your name. Miss Granger, she who steps so easily across time, I have sorted you before," the Hat murmured in her ear. _

_"No, that was not you, but rather who you would have been had I never arrived here. It is an entity completely separate from yourself. Now, I have a mission that I must complete, so put me in Slytherin already and I can get on with it."_

_"Oh, Miss, a mind like yours would be wasted in Slytherin. You could find your true potential in Ravenclaw."_

_"No. I will go to Slytherin, whether you willingly allow me to or I have to force you to. I have already gone through school. I have finished school and I know my potential."_

_"I suppose."_

"SLYTHERIN," the Hat called and she removed it and calmly made her way to the table. No one cheered. The Slytherins didn't know what to make of her, for she was Dumbledore's niece in Slytherin and the rest of the school was not only equally confused, but ready to dislike her, should she prove to be just like the rest of the Slytherins.

"Good evening," she said to the tall black haired boy she sat down next to.

"What's a Dumbledore doing in Slytherin," was all said in reply. He wasn't rude bout it, at least, not terribly, and he didn't seem like he was immediately ready to hate her.

"I suppose I'm just rather ambitious. After all, that's what the Hat told me. I'm ambitious and I have a great desire for power and knowledge," she lied.

"Well, in that case, I'm someone you ought to know. The name's Alphard Black; I'm sure you heard of the Blacks. We are, after all, quite an influential family," he told her, smiling easily at her and making her wonder if she might have detected just a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Black," she responded and held out her hand. Instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips, giving her the barest of kisses. His dark eyes sparkled mischievously and she felt herself blush.

"As you're also a sixth year, we'll have the pleasure of sharing all of our classes. I am most looking forward to it, Miss Dumbledore," he informed her.

"Now, now, Black, you're not planning on keeping Miss Dumbledore all to yourself, now are you?" a boy with a rather familiar smirk asked, sitting down across from her. He had grey eyes and dark hair, but he looked very familiar.

"Well, of course I was Malfoy. A girl as lovely as this one should know the best," Alphard responded with a smirk of his own. Hermione held back her gasp, but she could feel her eyes widen in surprise. Malfoy. This would be Draco's grandad then.

"Abraxus Malfoy," he introduced himself, giving Alphard a small glare. He held out his hand and as she took it, he also raised it to his lips.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she remarked and then glanced up and down the table. There was no sign of Riddle. She hadn't thought that he would miss the welcoming feast, even though she knew he never took his meals in the great hall.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure, Hermione, may I call you Hermione? Malfoy only thinks he's something special, but he's really not that great. You really should just stick around me," Alphard told her, getting her attention from the rest of the table.

"Black is, of course, wrong as usual, Miss Granger. I am the person you need to know. I will introduce you to all the important people and make sure you stay away from riffraff like Black here. Although, his cousin, Araminta Meliflua, has the proper idea about things. In fact, I believe this Black here is just the worst of his family," Malfoy countered. Alphard rolled his eyes.

"My cousin Araminta is completely deranged. She thinks muggle-hunting should be a sport," Alphard told her. Hermione tried to hold back her expression of disgust, but she must not have been very successful since Alphard shot Abraxus a triumphant smirk. "If you want the right sort of friends, then you really need to stick with me Hermione, and ignore people like Malfoy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione replied. Then she stood up. "It was nice meeting both of you, but I would really like to get some rest now. It's been a long day."

"Should I escort you to the Common Room?" Abraxus asked, standing also. Alphard scowled and stood also, opening his mouth to say something along the same lines, no doubt.

"No, that's not necessary. My Uncle made sure that I was well acquainted with the school layout before the year began. I will see you all tomorrow. Good night." She left the boys standing there, staring after her, and made her way to the dungeons. Perhaps Tom Riddle would be there. Once there, she said the password and walked into the damp green and silver room. A boy sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hi," she greeted. He turned and she was struck by the resemblance he had to his father. His black hair lay neatly on his head and his blue eyes were cool and guarded. He straightened his back slightly and his entire body became stiff. In fact, he didn't seem much different than what she would have expected from Lord Voldemort. However, he wasn't supposed to be Lord Voldemort.

"Hi," she said again, since he hadn't responded to her first greeting. "My name's Hermione Granger. I mean, Hermione Granger Dumbledore. My mother's maiden name was Granger, so it's my middle name. She's dead though, died in childbirth. What's your name?" She could have smacked herself for her mistake, but hoped that he hadn't noticed her verbally fall on her face.

"I'm Tom Riddle. Did you say your mother's maiden name was Granger? Was she also named Hermione?" Tom asked, curiosity evident in his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why he wanted to what her mother's first name was, however fictional her mother was. Seeing her confusion, he continued, "My father told me the woman who saved me from the orphanage and brought me to him was named Hermione Granger. Are you perhaps related to her?"

"Uh, yeah. That must have been my mother. She used to do weird stuff like that, at least according to my father. I never knew her after all," she told him, mentally saying in her mind, 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' How could she have forgotten that? Of course Riddle would tell his son what happened. It was part of telling him he was magic.

"Really," Tom drawled, "Your mother went to a lot of orphanages and took children to their real parents?"

"No, well, yes, I mean sometimes. I don't know! I never knew her!" Hermione burst out nervously.

"I see. Well, dinner is almost over. I think I will be heading to bed. Good night," he finally said after observing her for a while.

"Yeah. Good night. It was nice meeting you," she replied, cheeks pink from embarrassment as she practically ran up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Insanity in individuals is something rare- but in groups, parties, nations and epochs, it is the rule"

Friedrich Nietzsche

Hermione was able to slip into the routine of classes fairly well. Throughout the month of September, she had very little contact with Tom and was, instead, warding off the advances of Abraxus and Alphard. Although, if she was honest with herself, she really didn't mind Alphard that much. He was funny and interesting and behind his façade of a charming, mediocre wizard was a very powerful force indeed. Often she found herself with him in the library, working on schoolwork. Yes, even though she had already finished school, she found herself still striving to be the best. The only student who could really even match her was Tom.

"Hermione, what do you want to do when we're done with school?" Alphard asked her one day while they were in the library.

"That's the million galleon question," was all she could say in reply. The truth was, there wasn't much she could do. She didn't exist, as far as birth certificates went, and she never really would. Perhaps Dumbledore could help her get a job when she finished school.

"I want to create potions. My ultimate goal is to provide a cure for lycanthropy," he told her proudly. She smiled at him, knowing that he never would.

"That's an awfully ambitious goal. I do hope you succeed." She suddenly felt so much older than all of her 'peers.' She had seen war and death and total destruction. Alphard Black was so innocent compared to her. Almost all of the Slytherins were.

"So, are you going to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" he asked her suddenly, not quite meeting her in the eye. She fought the urge to sigh or roll her eyes, knowing what was about to happen. Why couldn't Alphard find himself another girl to be interested in? There sure were enough girls interested in him. Why, every time they came into the library together every girl there would turn to stare at her jealously and him longingly. She supposed she was a bit flattered by the attention, but really, she needed to concentrate on getting to know Tom. Honestly, since the first night she had scarcely spoken two words to him. With that thought in mind she came up with a brilliant, or stupid, depending on how you look at it, plan.

"Actually, yes, I am," Hermione replied to Alphard. His face fell rather dramatically and she stifled a laugh.

"Oh, might I ask who you're going with?" he questioned dully. From the expression on his face she could tell he thought she was going with Malfoy.

"Relax, it's not Abraxus. Although, he did ask me just this morning," she told him with a smile. "I'm going with Tom Riddle." His reaction was hardly better that what she could have expected had she told him it was Malfoy she was going with.

"Riddle? You're going with Riddle? But Hermione, he hates purebloods. In fact, I think he rather hates everyone," Alphard exploded.

"Well, what reason have you given him to like purebloods? Have you ever once invited him to sit with you at meals? Have you ever extended your hand in friendship? No, you haven't. You're just as bad as Abraxus and the rest of them. You pretend all right, you act like you haven't got anything against halfbloods and muggleborns, but in the end you discriminate just as much. You make me sick!" Hermione yelled at him before gathering her stuff and storming from the library under Madame Pince's glare and Alphard's astonishment.

Outside the library, Hermione leaned back against the door and took a deep breath, not noticing the curious blue eyes that were watching her. After a moment, she made her way to the dungeons, wondering how she was ever going to get herself out of this mess. What on earth made her say she was going with Tom when she knew he would never go with her? What was she even doing?

At a table just inside the library a boy sat and pondered the outburst he had just heard. Why had the Dumbledore girl told Black that she was going to Hogsmeade with him? He didn't even know the girl, other than what he had learned in class. He knew she was brilliant and a great deal more mature than most of their classmates. Other than that, the only thing he knew about her was that her mother was the woman who saved him from the orphanage and took him to his family. He often wondered about that fact, though. How had her mother even known about him? Had she worked for the ministry? Hogwarts? Why did she see it as necessary to go rescue him? Was it because he was a wizard? The girl was full of secrets and even though she hung around Black all the time, he doubted Black knew anything about her, but it was worth a try. Fixing his gaze on Black, he concentrated.

"Legilimens," he muttered. Immediately he was accosted with thoughts of her. He felt Black's confusion, his desire, his admiration, and his determination. Black was just as determined as he was to figure out the Dumbledore girl, though not for the same reasons, of course. Just when he was about to pull out, he heard a thought about himself. Oh dear Lord, he thought, Black is now determined to be _friends_ with me. He broke the connection, quickly gathered his stuff, and fled the library before Black could come over to his table and speak to him.

"How dare she?" he was muttering as he strode quickly down the halls. Now he would have to deal with Black trying to befriend him, even after ignoring him for the past five years. Although, he could admit that he was a bit curious to hear Black's reasoning for why they should be friends now. Seriously though, he didn't want to be friends with any of the people who shunned him and tormented him and made his school life for the past five years a living hell. What he wanted was revenge. He wanted all of the purebloods to have to obey him. He wanted them to fear him. He would make them fear him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when he rounded the corner, he almost ran into the two people standing there arguing.

"I told you Abraxus, I can't go to Hogsmeade with you. I'm already going with someone else," Granger-Dumbledore was telling Malfoy. Tom paused to observe.

"Well, why won't you tell me who you're going with?" Malfoy whined. "It's Black isn't it? You know you can do much better than Black. Even if he is a pureblood, he's a halfwit."

"No, it's not Alphard. I'm not going to tell you because it isn't any of your business. Now, leave me alone before I hex you," Granger-Dumbledore threatened.

"You wouldn't hex me Hermione," Malfoy said confidently.

"Oh I wouldn't would I?" she muttered darkly, but Tom could tell that she really didn't want to hex Malfoy. She didn't hate him, as much as she seemed annoyed with him.

"Please Hermione. Break it off with whoever you're going with and go with me. You'll enjoy yourself more with me than you would with anyone else. I give you my word and a Malfoy never breaks his word," he pleaded with her, not taking no for an answer.

Tom Riddle then decided he had heard enough and did something he never thought he would do in a million years. He cleared his throat and said, "Miss Dumbledore will not go to Hogsmeade with you because she is going with me. Now leave, Malfoy, before I take twenty points from Slytherin for harassing another student." Granger-Dumbledore and Malfoy both stared at Tom in shock and disbelief, Malfoy bordering on anger.

"A halfblood!" he raged at Granger-Dumbledore. "You're going to Hogsmeade with a halfblood over me? You little whore!" Malfoy turned to Riddle, drawing his wand. "You piece of scum. You and your little blood-traitor whore will pay for this."

Tom had his wand out in a flash, but Granger-Dumbledore beat him to the attack.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried, the force of her spell throwing Malfoy back against the wall, knocking him unconscious. She looked at Malfoy for a moment, studying him with cold eyes, then turned her gaze to Tom. He was shocked at the hard expression on her face, it was one of a seasoned warrior, but as she looked at him, it seemed to melt slightly. Then she blinked and it was gone, leaving concern as the only emotion visible.

"I suppose I should thank you, but really, all you've done is make an enemy for me and get yourself in even more trouble," she finally said to him. She sighed, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders and what was one more enemy? Although, as far as he knew, she was fairly popular with all the students, from every house. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm not the one who was attacked. Nor am I the one who was being harassed by one of my 'friends,'" he drawled, saying the word friends as if was poison in his mouth. Granger-Dumbledore looked again at Malfoy and sighed.

"The poor boy. He never even had a chance," she said softly, not meaning for Tom to hear, although it didn't matter that he did. After all, he knew she wasn't talking about her spell, but he didn't know what exactly she was talking about. "Tom, why don't you head back to the common room?" she suggested while pointing her wand at Malfoy and saying "Wingardium Leviosa." She led him off into the direction of the hospital ward and Tom decided to take her advice and head to the Slytherin common room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers. It's nice getting some feedback on what I'm writing, especially since this is my first fanfiction story. I also want to apologize if it ever seems like I'm not sure where I'm going with this story. It's probably because I'm not. There are so many different paths I could take, and I'm pretty much just deciding as I go along. Also, I think I screwed up all my dates. Tom was born in 1926, not '28. The final battle was in 1998, so Hermione is 18. I think that's all, but if you find any mistakes or inconsistencies, please let me know. Please review.

"She walks in beauty, like the night / Of cloudless climes and starry skies; / And all that's best of dark and bright / Meet in her aspect and her eyes/ Thus mellowed to that tender light / Which heaven to gaudy day denies."

-Lord Byron "She Walks in Beauty"

October 1942

After Hermione had deposited Abraxus in the infirmary, explaining to Madame Sybilla he had tripped over a backpack and fell backwards into a wall, she headed back to the common room to find Tom. He had said, after all, that he was taking her to Hogsmeade and now she had to find out whether he wanted to continue this charade. He had tried to rescue her, even though she was supposedly a pureblood, and it baffled her really. She knew that Abraxus looked down on Tom, but Alphard seemed to distrust him, as if he were dangerous. Surely his prejudices couldn't be the only reason for his reaction. From what she had seen of Tom so far this year, he was a brilliant, model student that professors loved. He was very handsome, and she could tell that most of the girls in the school admired him, but they also thought him cold and aloof and would never go near him. He spent most of his time in the library and ate in the kitchens away from everyone else, but sometimes, he was in neither place and Hermione had yet to figure out where he went. Yet, although she knew all of this, she really had no idea what kind of person Tom Riddle had grown up to be. His family was very wealthy, but he didn't seem totally spoiled. They were also very arrogant, but Tom had a reason to be arrogant. He was wealthy, handsome, brilliant, and powerful. Plus, he had a certain amount of charm which he used on his professors.

He was sitting in front of the fireplace when she arrived back at the common room. His hands were clenched tightly into fists and he stared into the fire, a dark, dangerous expression on his face. She took a deep breath before sitting beside him.

"Hi," she said softly. Part of her was very reluctant to break him from his trance, but she knew it was necessary. She couldn't allow him to fall victim to his dark thoughts.

"How's Malfoy?" he asked, spitting the name out as if it were acid and it burned his tongue to say it. She knew he didn't care and didn't bother with a reply.

"I do want to say thank you," she told him instead. "You meant well, back there, and I appreciate you trying to help me."

"I wasn't trying to help you. I couldn't care less about you and your stupid little pureblood relationships. You and Malfoy can both burn in hell for all I care," he spit at her viciously. She closed her eyes, trying not to lose her nerve.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked as gently as she could. She felt rather like she was coaxing an angry dog not to attack her.

"Because I wanted to see the look on Malfoy's face when he found out you had betrayed him," Tom answered with a smirk.

"But if I had told him you were lying, he would have known that I didn't betray him."

"But you were planning to. You were planning to betray both him and Black. I know because I heard you in the library. You told Black you were going with me to Hogsmeade, which implied that you were going to ask me."

"Damn," Hermione muttered, not entirely meaning to say it out loud. "Fine, so maybe I was planning on it, but you've made it quite obvious that you hate me, although I have done nothing to you except exist. I suppose I'll just leave you alone then." She wasn't giving up, but she didn't want to deal with it anymore. How was she going to make Tom see that not all purebloods are bad and that you can't judge a group of people by a few? She stood up and was about to head up to her room when Tom stopped her.

"Wait. I'll go with you, but only because it'll piss off Malfoy and Black." He wasn't looking at her, but still staring at the fire when he spoke, but she could hear something dark in his voice, something she didn't like.

"Fine. Meet me by the staircase at eleven."

Alphard Black was sitting in the library, books open in front of him, but he could only think of a certain curly haired witch. She had said he was as bad as Malfoy and the rest of his family. She was going to Hogsmeade with that halfblood instead of him because she thought he was as bad as Malfoy.

He began to sketch a picture of her on a spare bit of parchment. He had dozens of sketches of her, all hidden because he had never let anyone know he could draw. She was so beautiful. Her hair was long and soft and fell in chestnut coloured curls. She had deep brown eyes that sometimes seemed to change to green or grey. When she was happy, her smile seemed to light up his entire existence. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when they studied together or worked on schoolwork together and she'd become so exited over some bit of information she had found. Her mind was brilliant and her spell-work flawless. Yes, Alphard Black had fallen hard for her and someone else had gotten to her first.

Tom Riddle.

Alphard thought for a minute about Riddle, wondering if maybe he was like Malfoy, discriminating against a person because of their blood status. No, he couldn't be. He knew Riddle was a dark wizard. He'd seen some of the spells he'd used on his fellow Slytherins and they were dark. In fact, he had even seen Riddle talking to snakes, and everyone knew that parselmouth was the sign of a dark wizard. Riddle was bad and Alphard was convinced that he had used dark magic to make Hermione go to Hogsmeade with him, maybe even the Imperius. He would find out, though, and he would stop Riddle, because Hermione belonged with him.

He studied his finished sketch and, although it was a very good likeness, it didn't capture her true beauty. His sketches never did. Nonetheless, he slipped it into his bag and went back to trying to study. He never was very good about studying without Hermione with him.

Tom was nervous about the Hogsmeade visit. He only ever went to Hogsmeade if he needed supplies and he had never gone with a date. He had never wanted to go with a date and, even though he was now, he still didn't want to go with a date. He hoped she wouldn't be too boring.

He arrived at the foot of the stairs at eleven sharp, only to find that she was already sitting there waiting for him. She hadn't dressed up; that was good, but he couldn't help but notice she still looked pretty.

"Hi!" she greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning," he replied stiffly. He only hoped that Malfoy and Black would both be at Hogsmeade so that they could see him with Granger-Dumbledore.

"It's rather good that we have a Hogsmeade weekend now because I really need a new quill. Plus, I'd like to get all my Christmas gifts early. Are you going to buy your Christmas gifts now?"

"Probably not. I don't usually buy wizard gifts for my family. My father isn't a big fan of magic and my grandparents like it even less," Tom told her.

"Oh, I see. And, do they treat you well, even though you're a wizard?" she asked carefully. She wouldn't meet him in the eye, but instead stared straight ahead.

"They treat me better than the majority of the people in this school. My dad has always told me that he loved me no matter what I am. He made sure to give me the best education, even though it cost quite a bit, and I've always had the very best of everything, muggle and wizard alike. He buys me the very best robes and cauldrons and quills, everything I ever could need," Tom stated proudly. Yes, he was very proud of his muggle father. His father was kind to him, although arrogant in public, and he made sure that Tom had had all the opportunities in the world.

"I see. It sounds like you're quite spoiled." She still wouldn't look at him and her voice sounded too controlled.

"I suppose I am. Father and I used to travel a lot, before the war broke out. The summer after my first year, he took me to Egypt, because even Muggles know that Egypt is a land rich with magic. We went to India after my second year, but by the time I was a third year, the war had broken out." He stopped himself before he could say anything else. Why was he being so free with the information? He never talked to anyone about his family.

"It sounds like you love your family very much," she remarked casually, but she had finally turned to look at him and he could see tears in her eyes. Why on earth would se be crying?

"What's wrong?" he asked. He didn't particularly care, except to satisfy his curiosity.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. Now, what should I get for Uncle Albus? It has to be good because he is my only family. Other than him, I'm only going to buy something Alphard. Let's go into the bookstore over there on the corner," she said with false cheerfulness. He rolled his eyes, but decided that she was only crying because her family is mostly gone.

"If we must," Tom responded in a very bored tone. The last thing he had wanted to do was spend the day shopping with Granger-Dumbledore.

"I could get Uncle Albus a book. I once saw one on how to make candy and everyone knows how much he loves candy. I wonder if they have a book on muggle candy?" she rambled on, seeming like she was mostly talking to herself. In the end, she found the book on making both magical and muggle candy and she bought a set of nice quills for Black.

"Well, shall we go to The Three Broomsticks?" Tom asked, knowing that if they were going to see Black and Malfoy, it would be in there.

"Of course. I would love to get a Butterbeer," she said with a wicked smile. Though, he might have been imagining that wicked smile.

Only Malfoy was in The Three Broomsticks and all he did was shoot them a glare. He obviously knew better than to attack in a public place. However, Tom still took Granger-Dumbledore's arm and led her to her seat. She gave him a slightly annoyed look, but allowed it. After helping her to her seat, he went off to get two butterbeers.

Hermione sat at the table, picking mindlessly at a loose thread on her robe. She barely even noticed when Abraxus came over and sat down.

"I saw how you looked at him when he took your arm. You don't actually like him," he stated somewhat hesitancy. Hermione could read the guilt and uncertainty in his voice easily, but wasn't sure where to go next.

"I wasn't actually going with him until after he stepped into our argument. Even so, I don't see how it was any of your business who I wanted to go with," she replied, not saying whether she liked Tom or not. She needed to play safe for now, not going to either side.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what I called you. I didn't mean it," he apologized, even though it was a little forced.

"Really. Tom's coming back now, so we can talk later," she said. Then, after a moment, she added, "I accept your apology, Abraxus."

Abraxus nodded and went away looking like Christmas had come early. Hermione massaged her temples, regretting getting involved in this mess at all. Perhaps it would have been better if she had just killed Tom when he had been a baby. Then she could have found a nice bloke to marry and just lived out the rest of her life.

"What did her want?" Tom asked coldly as he set down her butterbeer. She looked up at him a plastered on a smile.

"Oh, he just wanted to apologize to me. Thank you for the butterbeer," she told him, hoping he would not press the subject of Abraxus. She would work on helping Abraxus later, but for now she needed to make Tom not hate purebloods.

"I see." Tom was staring at Abraxus angrily and it took her a minute to realize her mistake. She had told Tom that Abraxus was apologizing to her, but Tom deserved an apology too. Suddenly she just wanted to go back to the castle and hide in her room.

"Well, Tom, this has been quite enjoyable," she lied, finishing her drink, "but, I really need to get back to the castle. I've got a Charms essay due on Wednesday."

"Alright. I suppose this has really just been a waste of my time anyways," he replied, standing up. He didn't even bother waiting for her before walking to the door and she was left standing there alone and feeling quite foolish. Abraxus caught her eye, but before he could make a move to escort her back to the castle, she ran after Tom. She caught him just as he was getting into a carriage and she stood in front of the thestral, blocking it's way.

"You're an asshole," she stated angrily. "I have done nothing to you. I have not mistreated you in any way and yet you still act like a jerk to me! What is your problem?"

He studied her for a minute with cool, calculating eyes before responding, "You're a pureblood. That's the only reason I need." Then he flicked his wand, pushing her out of the way and leaving her standing in the road. She felt tears come to her eyes and starting walking back to Hogwarts instead of taking the carriages. It seemed she would never get away from all this blood prejudice. In her time she was hated because she was a muggleborn, now she's hated for being a pureblood. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want Tom Riddle's hatred to hurt, just like she had never wanted Draco Malfoy's hatred to hurt, but she couldn't stop herself. At least she hadn't had to associate with Malfoy, but Tom Riddle was dangerous. If she left him unwatched, he could turn into Voldemort, granted a sort of anti-Voldemort who killed purebloods. Then, of course, she had to deal with Abraxus. He was her friend, in a way, and she had to rid him of his racism. He hated halfbloods and muggleborns and it was something he had grown up with. Often she wondered if it was even possible to help him. Alphard wasn't as bad, but he sure was against her going to Hogsmeade with Tom. She sighed when she thought of Alphard. He was a good friend to her and she enjoyed studying with him. Perhaps she really should have gone to Hogsmeade with him. Just because she was trying to save the world, it didn't mean she couldn't have a social life. Perhaps she should pay a visit to her uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, here's an update finally. I hope you all like it; I tried to make my characters a bit more real cause I think they're a bit flat. Thanks to all my reviewers. It's nice to get some feedback. Please keep responding. I'm rather hoping for seven more reviews before I post a new chapter, and I'm talking to all you people you have my story on new chapter alert but don't give any feedback. I want to know how I'm doing, even if you hate it. Oh, and I'm sorry for any typos, I didn't thoroughly edit this.

"Where can I call my native land/ Forget- I cannot, except in wine / when I drown my care"

-Li Ching Chao "Tz'u No. 10 (exile)"

Hermione stayed after transfiguration the Tuesday following the disastrous Hogsmeade weekend. Tom hadn't spoken to her at all since then and Abraxus was making a nuisance of himself.

"Go ahead, Alphard. I need to speak to my uncle for a few minutes. I'll meet you in the library later, alright?" Hermione suggested to Alphard as he prepared to wait for her after class. Dumbledore was waiting at the front of the room for her, although she had no idea how he knew she wanted to speak to him.

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to go ahead and start on our potions essay, if that's alright with you?" he replied. That what Hermione liked about Alphard. He really did care about their schoolwork.

"That's fine. You can fill me in when I get there on what you found. I shouldn't be more than an hour," she reassured him before making her way to the professor's desk.

"Good afternoon, Hermione. I gather that you wish to speak to me?" Dumbledore greeted her, his eyes twinkling at her.

"I'm not even sure I want to know how you always know everything," she muttered, but she was smiling.

"My dear, it is too high of praise that you give me. If I knew everything, there would be nothing left to live for. Now, how may I be of service?"

She took a seat across from him, thinking about everything she wanted to talk about. "Well, it's about Tom Riddle, sir, and Abraxus Malfoy. You see, I've encountered the same problem with the both of them. Tom hates all purebloods and Abraxus hates all muggleborns. As a result, they hate each other, and if I'm going to save Tom, I can't speak to Abraxus. However, I would like to help Abraxus too, since he learned his hatred from his family. I'm just not sure if I can do both," Hermione explained to Dumbledore.

"I see. I might have a solution to your problem. You can't reveal your true status as a muggleborn because that would raise too many questions about other things. Besides, that would alienate Mr. Malfoy immediately. I believe that you need only concern yourself with Mr. Riddle for the time being. There is something not quite right about him."

"But, sir, what is your solution?" she asked, feeling slightly annoyed at being left in the dark.

"Well, an old man, such as myself, often needs to find little things in life to amuse himself. Perhaps a little matchmaking is in service. The sixth years are long due for group project at any rate," Dumbledore mused, a small smile gracing his lips. Hermione grinned.

"That is a wonderful idea, sir. While you're doing a bit of matchmaking, why don't you pair me with Riddle so that I may try to get to know him a bit more," Hermione suggested slyly.

"Perhaps I shall, perhaps I shall." Dumbledore gazed out the window, deep in thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, what shall this project be?" Dumbledore turned to her with an enigmatic smile, eyes twinkling.

"Just because you're my niece, I shan't give you special treatment. Now, I believe you need to meet young Mr. Black in the library."

"Yes, of course, sir, I mean, Uncle. Thank you for everything," she replied, hesitating for just a moment before giving him a brief hug. When she pulled away, he was smiling and there were tears in his eyes.

"It's nothing my dear. It's a pleasure to have you as my niece," he told her as he waved his hand towards the door. She gathered her things and made her way from the room to meet Alphard.

Tom sat in his room, staring rather blankly at a book he had found in the library. For some reason he couldn't get his mind off the Dumbledore girl. How could she have thought she had any right at all to yell at him about being prejudiced? She had never been hated by all the people she was forced to live with. No one had ever hated her enough to try and kill her. In fact, he was willing to bet that no one in the school even disliked her. If only he had at least succeeded in separating her from her friends by going to Hogsmeade with her. At least they would be more vulnerable without the Dumbledore girl. She was smart, he had to give her that, but he couldn't risk her getting hurt because of that fool uncle of hers. It was a pity, really, that Albus Dumbledore taught at Hogwarts. He was the only teacher who wasn't eating out of the palm of his hand, and now he had to make sure that girl didn't get hurt. Well, that should be relatively simple.

"Guess what," Hermione stated as she sat down across from Alphard in the library.

"Dumbledore decided to cancel class for the rest of the year?" Alphard hazarded a guess. Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, that's it exactly."

"Oh really? That's awesome!" Alphard mock cheered. Hermione smacked him lightly on the arm and he stopped, staring at his arm with disbelief. "You hit me," he accused.

"Behave yourself. Anyways, back to my news. We're going to be starting a partner's project in Transfiguration. Uncle Albus wouldn't tell me anymore than that, unfortunately, but isn't it exciting?" Hermione explained, her eyes shining. In her time, they never had group projects like this.

"It's only exciting if I get to work with you," Alphard told her with a rakish grin. Hermione blushed slightly before rolling her eyes.

"Ever the charmer, aren't you, Alphard?" she remarked dryly.

"Only with you, my love," he grinned. Hermione smiled and pulled out some parchment and her potions book.

"How far have you gotten on your essay?" she asked, her voice businesslike. She started flipping through her book, missing the expression of longing on Alphard's face completely. Just as soon as she looked up, it was gone completely, replaced with an easy smile.

"I've only got about half a foot, but it shouldn't be hard to finish. I found a great book on the properties of moonstone. It's fascinating because the properties change completely when you powder it rather than just chop it up. In fact, if you powder it and place it in the potion while it's simmering, any harmful properties seem to evaporate."

"Ooh, really? Let me see the book. If it's as good as you say, we should be able to get most of our arithmancy essay done also." Hermione's eyes were shining as she absorbed the contents of the book. Alphard watched her for a moment, taking in her beauty, before returning to his essay.

"Hey Hermione," Abraxus greeted her as he sat down beside her in potions the next day. He'd been friendly enough since the Hogsmeade incident, but she wasn't entirely sure she should trust him.

"Good morning, Abraxus," she returned his greeting, smiling slightly. She couldn't afford to turn him against her, if he wasn't already.

"Did you hear about the Halloween ball? It's going to be a masquerade," he told her. He was grinning and she was reminded of a child. There used to be a time when she too held childish glee for such things.

"That sound like fun. Have you got a date yet?" she asked absentmindedly, not really even thinking about her question.

"Well, no. That's why I brought it up. I was hoping that you would accompany me," he suggested nervously. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, thinking.

"I can't. I, uh, I promised Alphard I would go to the first ball with him," she lied. She wasn't really sure why she was lying, especially since she was saying she would go with Alphard. She supposed it had something to with Time. After all, Draco needed to be born and she knew for a fact that Alphard Black never married.

"Oh, I see. Well, at least it's not-" Abraxus stopped himself before saying Riddle's name, but Hermione's eyes narrowed anyway.

"At least it's not who?" she questioned dangerously. Abraxus looked away, trying to come up with some sort of answer. A few Gryffindors walked into the room and his eyes came to rest on them.

"At least it's not a Gryffindor," he supplied triumphantly. Hermione sighed. At least he was trying to refrain from opening hating non-purebloods, at least in front of her.

"No, it's not a Gryffindor." At that moment Professor Slughorn entered the classroom.

"Good day, class. Today we will be brewing Felix Felicis. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" he asked. Hermione raised her hand first. "Ah, yes, Miss Dumbledore. I should have expected that you would have the answer."

"Sir, it is a potion for luck. If a person drinks Felix Felicis, he or she will have, most likely, the best day of their life. This potion is, of course, illegal when used during tests or any kind of examination and games."

"Very good Miss Dumbledore. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, you will find the instructions in your book. You may begin now."

Hermione opened her book, mostly just to review the instructions. She remembered brewing this potion when she was a sixth year. It was when she had gotten so mad at Harry for following the instructions in that book and making a better potion than her. She stirred counter-clockwise for seven stirs and then stirred once clockwise, holding her breath. She watched as her potion changed from deep purple to lilac to clearer than water. Professor Slughorn came over to her table to inspect her potion. He looked in her caldron and then fell back onto his heels clapping.

"Oh, well done, Miss Dumbledore. It seems you have inherited your uncle's genius," he said loudly, before lowering his voice. "May I see you after class?" Hermione nodded and shot a smug smile at Tom who was watching her from across the room. His was the second best potion in the class.

After class, Hermione told Alphard to wait for her outside the classroom before making her way to Professor Slughorn's desk. "You wished to speak with me, sir?" she asked politely. She already knew what it was about, but it didn't hurt to be polite.

"Yes, Miss Dumbledore. How would you like to come to a little party this Friday evening? It's just a little gathering of some of my better students. It's only slightly formal and you may bring a date, if you want. Might I suggest Mr. Riddle? You two would make a rather astonishing couple," he recommended in his usual nosy way.

"Thank you, I would love to attend. As for Tom, I'm afraid that he doesn't like me a whole lot. I'll probably just bring my friend, Alphard Black," she told him, knowing that he would bring it up with Tom later.

"That's perfectly fine. Mr. Black is of a great and powerful family. You can do no harm by associating with him," Slughorn told her with a wink. She smiled back, but when she turned away, the smile fell from her face.

"Were you invited to the Slug Club?" Alphard asked her as they began to walk to the great hall together.

"Yes. And you're my date to the party this Friday. And, before I forget and you hear from someone else, you're my date to the Halloween Ball too," Hermione told him. Alphard stopped dead and stared at her open mouthed. "What?" she demanded, turning around to look at him.

"My dreams, they have all come true. The love of my life has finally come to her senses and decided to be with me," he stated melodramatically. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she took his arm.

"Come on lover-boy. I'm hungry," she said, pulling him along. Alphard regained his senses and took advantage of her grabbing him by slipping his arm into hers.

"At your service, my lady. You shall have whatever you desire to eat and shall never be hungry again," he declared pompously. Hermione looked up at his handsome face, laughing, and felt that things just might be okay.

"Thank you, Alphard. You really are a great friend," she whispered, turning her head back to the hallway straight ahead, completely missing the crestfallen look on his face at the word friend.

Hermione dressed with care before the party Friday. Since it was semi-formal, she decided on a plain black dress, strapless with a skirt that flared out at her hips and fell to just her knees. In her time it would have been considered modest but in the '40's it was daring. Really, it was just a reminder of how far away she was from home.

"You look great Hermione," her roommate, Artemis Black squealed when she had finished getting dressed. Artemis was going with Abraxus and Hermione suspected that they would also attend the ball together.

"Thanks Artemis, you look great too," Hermione replied with a smile. She glanced at her other roommate, Walburga, but didn't say anything. Walburga Bonnevy was from a very old pureblood family, one which would die out when she married Sirius' father Orion Black and her sister, Doreen, married Abraxus Malfoy. Walburga hadn't spoken two words to Hermione since she got here because of Hermione's last name alone. She was one who believed in the hatred of all but 'respectable' pureblood families with a passion. Hermione was not considered to be of respectable blood. Because of Albus Dumbledore, the Dumbledore's were now considered blood traitors.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione. I hear you're going with Alphard Black to the Halloween Ball too. Are you two an item?" Artemis asked, eyes wide with the prospect of gossip. Hermione noticed Walburga's ears perk up at the question. Everyone knew she was to become a Black and Hermione bet she wouldn't be able to stand the idea of a Dumbledore involved with the Blacks.

"No, not yet. I'm really just kind of waiting for him to ask me," Hermione supplied, with a smirk in Walburga's direction.

"He hasn't asked you yet? But, everyone can tell he's completely smitten with you," Artemis replied, totally astounded. Hermione paused for a moment, stumbling a bit over her thoughts. She had only said that to upset Walburga, but maybe Alphard really was interested in her. Maybe he wasn't completely joking around with her when he called her 'my love.'

"He is?" she asked uncertainly. How could she have been so oblivious?

"Isn't it obvious? Well, maybe it isn't to you because you don't know him as well. He is my cousin after all and I know how he gets when he likes a girl. I suppose you've just thought he was joking this whole time," Artemis said knowingly.

"Actually, I have. Oh dear, now I'm not sure what to do," Hermione muttered.

"Don't you like him? You spend all of your free time with him," Artemis pointed out. Hermione thought about it for a minute. Did she like Alphard Black? Sure he was amusing company and a good study partner, but did she really like him?

"I'm not really sure," she finally responded.

"Well, try not to hurt him while you figure it out. He's my cousin, but I love him like a brother and if you break his heart, I will have to hurt you," Artemis warned, face totally serious, before breaking into a grin. "Now, let's go make his jaw drop."

Hermione followed Artemis down the stairs into the common room where Abraxus and Alphard were waiting. She watched as Alphard looked her up and down and then blushed. Yes, her outfit was almost indecent.

"You look amazing," he mumbled when she got closer to him.

"Thanks. You don't look that bad either," she responded with a smile. He held out his arm and she took it.

"I suppose we shall be off then." It seemed as though all of his theatrics and amusing quips had disappeared. She glanced back at Artemis who gave her an encouraging smile. Then her gaze slid over to Abraxus who was studying her most intently. When her eyes met his, he smiled, but his eyes looked sad. She turned her head back to Alphard who was gazing at her with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Thank you," she whispered, giving his arm a squeeze. He grinned.

"What are friends for?"

Professor Slughorn's classroom had been emptied of desks and chairs bordered the walls. In the far corner, next to Slughorn himself, sat Tom. He looked dashing in a muggle suit under his robes. In fact, Hermione wasn't sure she had ever seen a better cut suit. His eyes met hers when she walked into the room and, after eying her dress, he smirked. She blushed, but looked resolutely away. She glanced around the room, trying to recognize the other people. She saw Minerva McGonagall talking to Harry's grandfather, Harold Potter. Next to Harold was a pretty Ravenclaw, Sally Turpin, who Hermione was certain resembled Harry and would be his grandmother. Alastor Moody, a seventh year was talking to a dark haired Italian named Nicolo Zabini, whose son would eventually marry a dark skinned cobra who would kill him after their son, Blaise, was born. A pretty Ravenclaw girl, Simone Sabene, sat next to Tom, obviously thinking about engaging him in conversation. Another couple, Slytherins Manuele Rosier and Christina LeStrange entered the room and Slughorn rose from his chair.

"Welcome, all of you. There are snacks on the table against the far wall and there will be dancing. Feel free to mingle as much as you want and enjoy yourselves," Slughorn greeted in his jolly way. Hermione took Alphard's hand and looked up at him questioningly.

"Shall we dance?" she asked, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. Alphard grinned and pulled her to the floor, amid all the other couples.

"Yes, we shall. And we shall be the best dancers in the room," he declared proudly. Hermione laughed and spun into his arms. She gazed up into his sparkling eyes and felt as if she were taken away to another world. She smiled as he spun her around, feeling dizzy from more than just the dancing. Her earlier thoughts of whether she liked him or not came back and as she smiled up at him, she was almost certain she did.

"Alphard," she started to say, but they were interrupted when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Tom Riddle stood behind him, watching Hermione.

"May I cut in?" he requested politely. Alphard shot Hermione a questioning glance and after she nodded her consent, he stepped away. Tom took Hermione into his arms and they began to glide across the floor.

"How are you tonight, Riddle?" she asked, trying to be polite, but the memory of Hogsmeade still fresh in her mind.

"I was doing lovely, until I had an interesting conversation with Professor Slughorn. Apparently, I don't like you and I have no particular reason not to," he replied smoothly. Hermione smirked up at him

"Apparently you have no reason, but we both know what you won't tell Slughorn. You hate me because I'm a pureblood. You don't know me, but you hate me because of my blood status. Really, you're just as bigoted as the rest of them," she stated. His eyes flashed dangerously, but she knew he couldn't hurt her here.

"I am nothing like those friends of yours. Although, I suppose you aren't just friends with Black anymore. It would appear that you are his whore," Tom taunted her. She gasped and pulled away from him and for a moment he thought she was just going to walk away. Instead, she turned back to face him and the palm of her hand hit the side of his face with a resounding smack. Just as soon as she did it she regretted it. She expected threats of Unforgivables and anger, rather than the satisfaction she saw in his eyes. He leaned in close to her until his lips were at her ear, "Now who hates who?"

"Miss Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" Slughorn demanded, hurrying over to them. Alphard had already reached her side and had wrapped his arm around her protectively. She understood now. Anything she ever said about Tom Riddle from this point on would be taken as prejudice or bias. She glared at Tom before running from the room. She didn't even stop when she heard Alphard shouting her name.

"I want to go home," she was muttering when she made it to the Room of Requirement. The door appeared and she ran inside. It was almost a copy of her bedroom at her parents house, except the walls were covered in pictures of her loved ones. There was Harry, Ron, Ginny, all the Weaselys, her parents, Hagrid, everyone. After staring sadly at a picture of her, Ron, and Harry, she collapsed on the bed. She didn't want to be in this time anymore. She wanted to be with her friends and her family. She wanted to go back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the delay. My cat spilt milk on my keyboard, so it wasn't working for a while. Anyways, I've finally got an update and I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my reviewers for their positive feedback. Nerys pointed out that Walburga's last name should already be Black, but I don't think I'm going to change it. I want to keep the part about her sister who will marry Abraxus, I think. I'm not entirely sure where the story is going because it started off in one direction and now it's in the complete opposite. For example, I was going to have Alphard conspire against Hermione and Tom with Abraxus, but then I decided against it cause I like Alphard. Even so, I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen to Alphard.

"Let him who desires peace prepare for war."

-Flavius Vegetius Renatus

On Tuesday Hermione sat in Transfiguration regretting her decision to ask to be paired with Tom. After Slughorn's party the previous Friday, she wanted nothing to do with Tom. The whole class had been paired up and moved around to sit next to their partners to wait for Dumbledore's instructions. Abraxus was paired with a pretty muggleborn from Gryffindor named Mary Lamport and Alphard was paired with Thomas Potter. In fact, most of the class was paired with people they would normally never associate with.

"Today we start a group project that will last until Christmas break. During the last class before break, each group will be expected to hand in their final project. This is not purely a Transfiguration project, however. We are combining with your Charms class in the hope of making rather powerful objects. Now, due to the nature of the project, you will no longer be meeting for your scheduled Charms class and will be expected instead to work on your project. Now, I would like each group to come to the front of the class and collect a rock, any rock will do," Professor Dumbledore instructed. Hermione went up to collect the rock for her and Tom. After sitting back down, Professor Dumbledore continued with his explanation. "Now, I am sure you are all very curious as to what our project is. We will be making a magic mirror. You will first transfigure your rock into a mirror, and yes, I do hope to be able to see something reflected off the surface. After completing the transformation, you will be expected to use a number of charms to enchant the mirror. I don't care what your mirror does, as long as it does something. You may wish to create a miniature Mirror of Erised which will show your deepest desire. Let your imaginations run wild. I expect a proposal due this Thursday, no longer than a foot. A week from Thursday I expect a detailed hypothesis of how you intend to create the mirror of your choice. That is all for today. I will see you all Thursday."

"So, Riddle, when do you want to meet to go over the project," Hermione asked as she pocketed the rock and rose from her seat.

"Well, I suppose since you're off to the library now with your lover, we shall have to meet there after dinner, say 7 o'clock sharp?" Tom suggested. His manner had not become any warmer since Friday, but at least he was being civil.

"Fine," Hermione replied before hurrying from the room to meet Alphard. He was waiting as always right outside the door.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted her, taking her books from her and carrying them in one hand while slipping his other hand into hers. They weren't officially a couple, but after Slughorn's party, they had become closer. She did like him quite a bit, but she was reluctant to begin a relationship when she had a mission to do.

Alphard squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him, her brown eyes softening.

Tom watched Hermione walk off with Black, anger in his chest. He hadn't wanted them to end up together, happy. After all, purebloods had made his life hell from the day he started Hogwarts. It wasn't fair if they got to have happiness too.

"Tom?" a voice startled him from his thoughts. He looked up and found Professor Dumbledore watching him in that disturbing way that made Tom feel like his soul was exposed.

"I'm sorry professor, I'll be on my way now," Tom apologized, smiling up at Dumbledore, covering all traces of anger of hatred.

"Is everything alright, Tom?"

"Of course, why wouldn't things be alright?" he lied with ease, sending another easy smile Dumbledore's way.

"I take it then that you are happy with your assigned partner? Merlin knows everyone else has had a complaint," Dumbledore asked.

"It's fine. It's an interesting project, so it doesn't matter who my partner is." Tom knew that Dumbledore thought he was lying, and he was, but he also knew Dumbledore wasn't going to call him on it. He stood and grabbed his bag. "Good day Professor."

"Good day, Tom." Tom excited the classroom, the smile falling off his face. He didn't go to the Slytherin common room, he didn't go to the library, instead he opted to head to a certain girl's bathroom.

THTH

"Alright, Riddle, let's get this over with," Hermione stated as she sat down across from him in the library at seven.

"It'll be my pleasure to finish as quickly as possible," Tom drawled, absently twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Have you come up with any ideas on what you want our mirror to do? I was thinking we could make it into a type of pensive so that is shows your happiest memories. What do you think?" she suggested as she pulled out a quill and some parchment. This part shouldn't be too hard; all they had to do was write a proposal.

"No, I want it to show the future. I want to see what will happen if one were to continue on their current path," Tom practically demanded. Hermione paused for a minute. Was it really a good idea to let Tom see how much power he could obtain?

"Well, I suppose we could do that. It will be immensely difficult to do with just charms, we might have to add in some runes to enhance the charms and during the transfiguration, we better transfigure the outside of the mirror into a metal that is conductive to divination, like crystal. Very well. I suppose we can do that. Let's quickly write our proposal so that we can get out of here," Hermione finally agreed. Perhaps Tom wasn't on his way to becoming evil.

Tom didn't answer; he just began writing the proposal. In less than fifteen minutes he was done. He stood to leave, but Hermione stopped him.

"You know, this might be a little off topic, but not all purebloods are bad. You can't judge someone on their blood. That makes you just as bad as the Malfoys and other prejudiced gits. You can't just continue to pass all of this hatred along, it only ends in hurt and death," Hermione stated, trying to get through to him. He stared at her for a minute, as if he was trying to figure out what her aim was. Then he smirked, and left.

Hermione sighed and dropped her head to the table. Everything was so awful. How was she supposed to change this boy, this hateful boy, into something good?

"Hermione? May I sit down?" a hesitant voice questioned. She groaned and looked up into Abraxus' face. He looked so hesitant and she wondered where Draco's evil grandfather was.

"Of course, you may sit down. Is there something in particular that you want?" she asked.

"No, I just thought we could talk. We haven't talked in a long time. How are you?" he asked.

"I could be better. How about you Abraxus?" she had to be nice. After all, Tom wasn't her only project in this time. She wanted to change the foundations of blood hatred.

"I could be better also. I got placed with a mudblood for that project," he grumbled and Hermione felt her blood boil.

"How dare you. You spout off blood purity with no thought to the people you hurt, the people you exclude and don't even give a chance. Have you ever once thought that maybe a muggleborn had something to offer to society? There are muggles out there who are smarter and more capable than half the pureblood wizards I know and there are muggleborn witches and wizards who are brilliant. Minerva McGonagall is one and Alastor Moody is another. You can't judge a person on their blood, you can only judge them on their personality," she exploded, slamming her hand on the table in her outrage. She was tired of these people with their hatred and the prejudices. "Goodbye Abraxus. Don't bother talking to me until you get over your prejudices." With those words she exited the library, head held high.

THTH

Alphard stood in the common room Saturday night, dressed in his best dress robes, waiting for Hermione. Abraxus was beside him, waiting for Artemis, who Alphard was pretty sure he was dating, but Abraxus refrained from saying anything. It was weird, actually, because Abraxus had been fairly quiet all week. It wasn't like Alphard was friends with Abraxus, he wasn't and didn't even particularly like him, but they usually did talk every once in a while, mostly because their families were old friends.

"So," Alphard started, but he was interrupted by the sight of Hermione coming down the stairs. She looked gorgeous with her curls piled up on her head and framing her face, light blue gown that seemed to flow around her, skimming her curves and gracefully falling to her toes. It was gathered at her shoulders, rather like a Greek chiton and she had a silver arm band spiraling up her left arm to her elbow. She looked as if she could really be the mythological Hermione, daughter of Menelaus and Helen.

"Hi," she whispered when she reached him, smiling gently up at him. His heart immediately began to beat faster and he tried to come up with something to say to her.

"Hi," was his brilliant response and he mentally hit himself. She took his hand in hers and he prayed his palms weren't sweaty.

"Shall we go?" she suggested, leading him to the exit. Neither one of them noticed a Slytherin prefect watching them from the stairs.

"You look amazing, Hermione," Alphard remarked as they left the room and the Slytherin Prefect was forced to agree as he shut his eyes, trying to dislodge the image of her. Suddenly, for no explicable reason, he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to make her suffer. He slammed his hand against the wall and reminded himself how those purebloods had hurt him all through school and even tried to kill him. It didn't matter now that they feared his power and his strength, they still deserved to suffer. But even as he told himself this, a little voice in the back of his mind said, _not her_.

Hermione felt her heart flutter with nerves as she stood next to Alphard, about to enter the great hall. Tonight, she knew, would be important, special, but she wasn't sure how. She smiled up at Alphard, her heart skipping a beat at how handsome he looked in his deep blue, almost black, dress robes.

"Ready?" he asked, almost as if he could sense her nervousness.

"For anything," she answered, slipping her arm through his, taking a deep breath, and walking through the doors. Inside was a multitude of color, girls in beautiful dresses, and guys in their best dress robes. It took her breath away. "Wow," she sighed.

"It's great isn't it?" Alphard remarked, gazing at the floating jack-o-lanterns and, more importantly, the extra-long table filled with every kind of food one could imagine. Most of the guys were standing at the table, gorging themselves on sweets while their dates stood in groups, telling each other how beautiful they looked and gossiping about their dates.

"I suppose you want to go join all the men at the table, don't you," Hermione remarked dryly. He was practically salivating, just looking at the table.

"Is that okay? We can dance later, right?" he asked earnestly, and she laughed.

"It's fine, I'll find someone to go talk to," she grinned. He squeezed her hand and then practically ran to the table. She then looked around the room for someone she knew. She was kind of friendly with Minerva McGonagall and she did want to keep up inter-house relations, so she headed over to her.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Minerva greeted her. She looked very pretty with her hair flowing down her back and in her red and black gown.

"Hey, you look great," Hermione greeted. "Who are you here with?"

"I'm with one of the pigs over at the table, Charles Boot. I'm assuming you're here with one of the other pigs?" Minerva rolled her eyes, then looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Yeah, I came with Alphard Black. Mostly it was so that I didn't have to go with Abraxus, but he is quite entertaining, when he's not stuffing his face."

"Are you two dating? I keep hearing rumours, but I thought I ought to confirm with you," Minerva questioned.

"I suppose I should get used to that question, but I'm not really sure of the answer. I suppose I'm kind of dating him, but it isn't really official," Hermione sighed.

"Oh? Well, do you want it to be official? Or are you just heading off the question in the hope it never comes?"

"I don't know. I really like him, but I'm just not sure. He's a good friend, and I don't want to lose that if it doesn't work out." Just as Hermione finished, the subject of their conversation appeared at her side.

"Shall we dance, Miss Dumbledore?" he asked, giving a rather elaborate and ridiculous bow. Hermione looked questioningly at Minerva who motioned her to the dance floor.

"I'm going to go find Charles. Let me know when you figure everything out," Minerva told her, heading off in the direction of the food. Hermione took Alphard's hand and he led her to the floor.

"So, what are you figuring out?" he asked as they spun across the floor in a waltz. She just smiled up at him secretively.

"Oh, you know, it's just a bit of girl talk," she replied ambiguously. Alphard groaned.

"You know, I think guys would pay to know what girls are saying when they're not around," he remarked.

"Hmm, are you suggesting a business proposal?" Hermione teased.

"Why, Miss Dumbledore, that is a marvelous idea. Shall we shake on it?" he asked, mock-seriously, pausing their waltz.

"Not right now. People might steal our idea," she exclaimed in mock outrage. The dance slowed and the slowed with it until they were no longer moving. Hermione stared up into Alphard's eyes, before lowering her gaze to his mouth. Without even thinking, she moved toward him.

Alphard was cheering inwardly. Finally, it seemed that Hermione was going to be his. He would have the most amazing girl he had ever met. As she moved closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, meeting her lips with his own. It was like heaven and she tasted of ambrosia, the food of the gods. He pulled her closer never wanting the moment to end. Alas, it did, but as she pulled away and looked up at him with honey brown eyes dazed and lustful, he felt the end was worth it just to see her again.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear, kissing it gently. She shivered and leaned into him closer. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by a scream echoing outside the great hall. Hermione broke from Alphard and began running, but he followed closely behind her. At the top of the stairs was a body, one that Hermione recognized with a sick thump of her heart. Minerva McGonagall lay perfectly still, eyes wide open and a mirror clutched in her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm really sorry this update too so long. My cat totally ruined my keyboard, so I wasn't able to use it at all. I had to wait until I could afford to get a USB keyboard, and that took a while cause I can barely afford my rent. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll probably be a little faster with the updates from now on. I'm also trying to determine when and how Hermione and Tom should transition to friends. Any ideas, let me know. I have a vague idea in my head about Hermione ending up at Tom's house and seeing Tom Sr. again. Also, I'm trying to decide if I want Hermione to end up with Tom or Alphard. I know I started this as a Tom/Hermione story, but I'm really starting to like Alphard. Let me know what you think

"The truth that makes men free is for the most part the truth which men prefer not to hear."

-Herbert Agar

Hermione got over her shock remarkably quick as she ran through the halls. Her entire body was pulsing with rage and anger and in the back of her mind, she thought it might be a good idea to calm down. She couldn't, though. He was so _stupid_. Did he even think before he released the basilisk.

She burst into the Slytherin common room and stormed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. With one spell, his door was open, with another two he was silenced and bound with ropes.

"You idiot!" she screamed. Tom quickly regained himself and with a nonverbal spell, he was free from his ropes, his wand dangerously aimed at Hermione. Before he could attack, she lashed out, sending a nonverbal body bind, but his shield blocked it.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dumbledore?" Tom shouted as he dodged and blocked every attack that she threw at him.

"You have no idea what you've done! The basilisk will only attack muggleborns!" she yelled just as a flock of canaries burst from her wand. Tom, shocked by what she had just revealed she knew, was unprepared for her attack. He cursed as he was pecked by birds before managing to banish them. 

"How do you know about the basilisk?" Tom asked, his voice low and dangerous. He was breathing heavily, his wand still pointed at Hermione. Her eyes widened slightly, thinking she had blown her cover, but then she remembered who her uncle was. And then, she laughed. She laughed until tears streamed down her cheeks and Tom had no idea what to do.

"Hermione!" a voice gasped out from behind her and Tom was dismayed to see both Malfoy and Black join her, wands out and pointed at him.

"What did you do to her?" Black growled as Malfoy prepared to cast some spell. Tom, furious about being interrupted, immediately attacked Malfoy, blasting him off his feet, before preparing to do the same to Black. Unfortunately, that was the action that pulled Hermione back and her eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Black and Malfoy watched as Tom was immediately suspended in the air, without Hermione saying a word. Before Tom could retaliate, Hermione let him drop.

"Tomorrow, library, 7 o'clock," she ordered, before turning and leaving the room. With one last glare, Alphard and Abraxus followed her as she left the common room. 

"Hermione!" Alphard called out, "what happened?" 

"Are you okay?" Abraxus asked her worriedly. That's when she began to laugh again, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Oh, Abraxus, I'm fine," she giggled. Then, in a complete reverse, she sobered and looked at him. "But, you, Abraxus, you're the one who got hit. Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm fine," he replied, touched by her sincerity. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Tom and I were just having a little chat."

"Little chat… Are you serious? You really think that after McGonagall is attacked, you can run off, be found fighting Riddle, and not expect us to think you suspect him," Alphard answered dryly. Hermione looked at Alphard, stared right into his eyes for a few seconds, and then everything that had happened seemed to hit her. 

"Oh, gods," she moaned before throwing her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Oh, Alphard, I am so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." 

He automatically wrapped his arms around her as Abraxus stood beside them, his hand making small circles on her back.

"Come with me," she finally said, before leading them up to the sixth floor. She paced for a minute, thinking of a place where they could be alone to talk, that was neutral, and where no one would find them. When the door appeared, she pulled the two boys in, while they stared at it, a bit astounded.

"Where are we?" Abraxus asked as he looked around the room. There was a fireplace, where the fire was already roaring, a big squishy sofa, and two squishy armchairs.

"It doesn't matter, just sit," she told them as she herself sunk into the sofa. Just as she was thinking about it, three mugs of hot chocolate appeared on the coffee table. She smiled and took one, drinking as she tried to figure out how to explain herself out of this one. She should have known better than to attack Tom like that. Alphard sat down beside her, placing his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"Hermione, if you don't want to tell us anything, that's okay," Abraxus finally said, as he sat down in the armchair, staring into the fire.

"But," Alphard continued, "maybe we could help you." His eyes met Abraxus' over Hermione's head and Abraxus nodded to him.

"I wish I could tell you what's going on, but I just can't," Hermione finally whispered.

"You don't have to tell us everything, but whatever you feel you can tell us, we'll listen," Abraxus replied gently. 

Hermione thought for a minute. She obviously couldn't tell them about being from the future, even though her being there meant nothing was written in stone anymore. Could she tell them about the Chamber?

"I know, but right now I just want to sit here. Can't we talk about school instead? Or anything else, really." 

"Of course, Hermione. How's your project with Riddle coming?" Alphard asked.

"He wants to make a mirror that will show the future. It will be a great deal more complicated than if we had gone with something else, but it might be interesting. How about you guys? How are your projects coming along?"

"Well, Potter and I are working on a mirror that can help you communicate with a person who has the corresponding mirror. Since we are only supposed to make one mirror, Sally Turpin and her partner are making the other one. So, we are actually working in a group of four," Alphard told her. She smiled, thinking about the mirror that Sirius would eventually give Harry. It worked the same way.

"Lamport had a similar idea to Riddle's. She said she read some muggle fairy tale when she was young about a mirror that foretold the events of the day, so that is what we're making," Abraxus answered. Hermione was surprised at the lack of anger or emotion in Abraxus' voice when he mentioned Mary's name and muggles.

"So, how are you two getting along with your partners?" Hermione asked hesitantly, wondering if Dumbledore's and her scheme was doing any good.

"Well, seeing as Potter and I have yet to duel in either of our rooms, I'd say we're getting along better than you," Alphard smirked. Hermione let out a little laugh. "In all honesty, Hermione, Potter and I are getting along quite well. He is surprisingly bright and has been contributing quite a bit to the project. He's really not that bad for a Gryffindor." 

"Well, there's some progress, how about you Abraxus? Still hate your partner?"

"No. I don't hate her," Abraxus answered. Hermione waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Hermione pressed him. He scowled and she was reminded of Draco.

"I don't know, Hermione. You told me to give her a chance, and I did because I couldn't bear to lose your friendship, but you don't understand what it's like for me and people like me. I wasn't raised like you. My parents hate muggles and muggleborns and all I've ever been taught about them is that they're inferior, they're dirty, they're violent, un-sophisticated things. And now suddenly, I'm giving one a chance to prove herself and she's smart, she's funny, she's strong and brave and I don't know what to think. I don't know how to feel about her," he explained. 

She listened carefully as his voice betrayed everything he was feeling, his anger, his confusion, his frustration, and she suddenly felt terrible for putting him in this position. She looked up at Alphard and his gaze was far away, but she could see that he knew what Abraxus was talking about. In the Black family, he had surely been raised the same.

"I'm sorry Abraxus. But you must understand that your prejudices aren't benefiting anyone. You and Tom Riddle are the same if you keep your prejudices," she reasoned, but as she said that, Alphard stiffened next to her and Abraxus' expression turned fierce.

"Don't you dare compare me with him," he snarled.

"Abraxus is right," Alphard cut in, "Even if we're prejudiced like Riddle, we're nothing like him. He's evil and wouldn't hesitate to kill us. We just prefer the muggleborns to stay away." 

Hermione wanted to get angry and defend Riddle, but they were right. Riddle would kill them. In fact, that's what he was trying to do, releasing the basilisk and all.

"I'm sorry. I know you're nothing like him." As they continued to sit there in silence, Hermione drifted off to sleep, her last thought being how warm Alphard felt.

HGTR

Alphard woke up with a beautiful girl snuggled in his arms. His first feeling was confusion, but after remembering who was in his arms, he felt lucky. The girl he loved was lying in his arms and the night before they had kissed. In fact, Alphard rather thought he was the luckiest man in the world. That is until he remembered Hermione's duel with Tom and the attack on McGonagall and the secrets Hermione had. That was when he realized he had no idea what was going on.

Hermione stirred in his arms, stretching, before opening her eyes and looking up at him. They were, at that moment, the most amazing shade of green swirled with brown and he felt like he was looking into the forbidden forest. If only he could figure out her secrets as easily as he could those of the forest. 

He broke eye contact and looked over at the still sleeping form of Abraxus. After last night, he couldn't help but wonder if he and Abraxus were truly becoming friends now. Ever since Hermione came to Hogwarts, he felt himself getting closer to Abraxus, connected by Hermione. But last night, he realized they had an even deeper connection than Hermione, and that was their past, how they were raised and how they were trying to form their own ideas and beliefs. After all, Abraxus admitted last night that he didn't think a muggleborn was all that bad. In fact, he even said nice things about her.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione's soft voice broke into his thoughts. He looked back down at her. Her one hand was playing listlessly with his robes while the other was resting by his face. He took her hand in his and gave it a little kiss.

"I was just thinking about Malfoy," he replied. She giggled.

"You wake up with a girl in your arms and you think about the bloke across the room?" she asked, a beautiful smile upon her face.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he joked.

"Well, I think I ought to feel insulted." 

He suddenly couldn't help himself. He tilted her head up and kissed her, elated when she leaned into it, sighing.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly backing away. "We've been here all night. My breath must smell awful." She blushed, reaching for her wand to do a quick freshening spell.

"I'd worry more about what people are going to think when they see the _three_ of us still in our dress robes," Alphard responded with a laughed.

"Oh, dear. I suppose that would seem a little scandalous," she smiled.

"Only a little scandalous? Your dress to Slughorn's party was a little scandalous; this would probably make front page news."

"Well, we could transfigure our robes into something more suitable, but wouldn't it be more fun to shock them?" she grinned.

"Maybe for you. Imagine if your uncle found us." The two of them suddenly burst out laughing, waking Abraxus.

"Wha' happened?" he muttered, trying to roll over and almost falling out of his chair.

"Why, Alphard and I were merely discussing the pros and cons of letting everybody see that all three of us are still wearing out dress robes from last night," Hermione told him with a smile, to which he smirked.

"I'm all for it," he agreed deviously.

"And I suppose you're okay with her uncle finding us and assuming something happened?" Alphard asked.

"We can just invite him to join us next time. The more the merrier." 

"Eww, Abraxus, that's my uncle you're talking about," Hermione squealed while Alphard burst out laughing. Without waiting for further comment, she quickly transfigured all their robes and performed freshening charms. "Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving." 

Hermione sat in between Abraxus and Alphard in the Great Hall, but Artemis quickly moved upon seeing her and sat on the other side of the table.

"Hermione! Where were you last night? You never returned to the dorm after running off," she asked.

"Well, I found someplace else to stay for the night," she said slyly, exchanging glances with Abraxus and Alphard. Artemis' eyes widened as she noticed their little exchange.

"What did you do?" she exclaimed incredulously. Then thinking better about the subject, she continued, "Never mind, I don't even want to know."

"Don't worry, we'll include you next time," Abraxus told her jokingly. To Hermione's surprise, Artemis blushed, her face resembling a tomato.

"Okay guys, that's enough teasing," she said, staring in on her breakfast.

Down the table a ways, Tom Riddle sat and thought about Hermione Dumbledore. After attacking him last night, letting him know that she knew about the basilisk, and therefore the chamber, she then left with two guys, who never returned to the dorm, and then entered the Great Hall with them the next day. He had a lot of questions for her, but he didn't think he was even going to ask about the last thing. However, after her little comment about muggleborns, he had returned to the chamber to lock up the basilisk until he found out what she knew. And he would find out. Hermione Dumbledore was an enigma, but he would find out all her secrets and he would use them how he saw fit.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Okay, so this is the first Fanfiction I've ever written, seeing as most of what I write is original fiction, but I thought I'd try this, seeing as I read it so often

"The best victory is when the opponent surrenders of his own accord before there are any hostilities… it is best to win without fighting."

-Sun-tzu

Hermione was in the library at seven o'clock, just as she had told Tom she would be. For the first time in her life, she wasn't entirely prepared. She had a vague idea of how she was going to explain what she knew, but vague wasn't going to be good enough. She would be dealing with Tom Riddle who was exceptionally brilliant and good at reading people. So, if she wanted to convince him, she was going to have to do better than vague.

"Dumbledore," Tom greeted her as he sat down across from her. His face was calm and relaxed, but his eye scrutinized her, aware of every motion she made.

"My mother was seer," was the first thing that came out of Hermione's mouth. It wasn't even closely related to what she had planned to say. "She wrote down her prophecies and her actions relating to them in a journal, which she left to me. There was one about you, at least, she assumed it was you. That's why she took you from the orphanage. I know this sounds crazy, but please don't interrupt. I need to tell you this. The prophecy implied that if you were raised in this orphanage, that you would never know love and that you would transform into a monster, a true non-human creature. My mother couldn't bear the idea of a child being raised without love. It was this prophecy that identified you has the heir of Slytherin. As soon as I read this, I did a little research, and I found out that Slytherin hated muggleborns and that he raised a creature in his secret chamber to rid Hogwarts of muggleborns. Salazar was the basilisks first master and so it will obey the orders given to it by Salazar. You may be the heir, but the basilisk won't do the opposite of what it was created to do." Inside she was shaking. She knew that Voldemort valued prophecies, but what if this Tom Riddle did not. What if he didn't buy into anything that she just said?

"How did you know it was a basilisk?" he finally asked, suspiciously. She sighed; this was easy to explain.

"McGonagall was found petrified with a mirror in her hand. Obviously, she had looked at the basilisk through the mirror and that's why it did not kill her. That's how I figured it out. Well, and because the Slytherin mascot is a snake."

"This prophecy, did it say I would become a powerful monster?" he asked, his eyes greedy.

"No, only that you would kill your family, your father and grandparents," she told him, hoping that would dissuade him from continuing his quest for power. She was pleased when his face paled.

"I would kill my father?" he whispered, stricken, as though he had seen the grim.

"If you continue towards becoming this monster. It is your anger and prejudice that would lead you on this path. My mother hoped you would grow to love your father, and he you, and that you would be saved. But she was wrong and she died before she could rectify the mistake." Hermione tried to make her voice sound bitter. She couldn't believe she was sitting here in the library with Tom Riddle telling him lie after lie and he was actually believing her.

"I see," he finally said, but Hermione couldn't tell if she had gotten through to him. "Shall we work on our mirror then?"

"Oh, yes, of course. We may as well begin." Hermione and Tom began to work in silence, and although their work was good, it lacked the brilliance it usually had due to their minds being on other things. They transfigured the rock into a mirror set in a crystal backing, and then they began to inscribe runes. They used one for power, one for prophecy, and one for destiny.

"Well, our mirror is done, but we still need to charm it into existence. Do you think the Animatus charm would work, or should we use the Confamtrius charm for the future?" she asked him debating the pros and cons of each charm.

"Why not both? That way we can give it life and the ability to see the viewer's future." Tom easily cast each spell and then handed the mirror to her. She glanced at him and saw just a tiny bit of apprehension in his face. That's when she got her brilliant idea, but first, she decided to look in the mirror.

"Oh my God," she gasped as she stared into the mirror, mesmerized. She was sitting next to Alphard on a sofa and they appeared to be married. Sharing a chair beside them was Abraxus and Mary Lamport, their arms around each other. The most astonishing thing about her vision was that Tom was there, sitting in the other armchair and looking at Hermione as if he were in love with her. That's how she knew it hadn't worked. Their project failed. "It doesn't work," she told him, a little disappointed. She would have to trick the mirror into showing Tom killing his father after they got it fixed.

"Let me see it," he demanded. She handed it to him wordlessly and he stared down into it. The mirror showed him an image of him standing over the body of a dark haired man. The man's face was not visible, but it was obvious he was dead and from Hermione's earlier story, he automatically assumed it was his father. "It appears to be working just fine," he told her sullenly.

"That's not possible. It showed Abraxus married to a muggleborn and you were there with me and Alphard and Abraxus. It's not possible."

"It showed me my fathers dead body, me standing over him, my wand drawn, and I was laughing. From what you've told me, I can only assume that was real."

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry. I just know it doesn't work. It can't."

"Oh get over it Dumbledore. How often do either of us make mistakes? Never, so just accept that it works and we can turn it in to your uncle tomorrow. It'll be nice to have some extra free time." He tossed the mirror at Hermione, not wanting to look at it again, and then stood and left. She looked back into the mirror, watching as she married Alphard. The image changed and she saw herself at a funeral. Not wanting to see any more, she flipped the mirror over.

HGTR

"Hermione!" Alphard called out as she made her way from the Potions room. After what she had seen in the mirror, she felt a little weird around him, but she still had feelings for him, so she tried to act as normal as possible.

"Hey, Alphard," she greeted him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. They were officially dating and had been for about three weeks, ever since Halloween ball. He was so happy and she was happy that he was so happy. He always made her smile and when she was stressed, he helped her relax. She cared about him so much, but the image of them getting married haunted her mind. In the back of her mind she wondered if she loved him.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Abraxus and Artemis want to know if we'll join them. I told them I'd check with you," he told her.

"That sounds like fun. Have they finished their projects yet? They're due pretty soon and if they haven't, shouldn't they spend this weekend working?"

"Artemis is done, but Abraxus isn't. Honestly, I think that he and Lamport are putting off finishing so they can spend more time together. I think Abraxus likes her," Alphard explained with a mischievous smile. Hermione felt her blood go cold.

"What? He likes her? But, he hates muggleborns!" she exclaimed. Her mind was racing, reviewing the first image the mirror had showed her.

"Are you okay? I thought you'd be happy. After all, it was thanks to you that he decided to be more open-minded." He was looking at her funny and tugging at her hand. She had hardly even noticed she had stopped walking.

"I am happy. I'm just surprised. My mirror showed me them together and I had assumed it didn't work as a result. Therefore I didn't believe any of the other images either." He stopped trying to get her to walk and turned to face her, staring down into her eyes worriedly.

"What were the other images?" he asked.

"I saw us getting married and then a funeral, but I turned it over then because I didn't want to know who was going to die. Tom saw himself standing over his dead father's body. That's the image that worries me," she explained.

"He's going to kill his father?" Alphard asked. He wasn't a whole lot surprised really.

"Only if he continues on his current chosen path. I don't think he will because he loves his father, but it's still a little worrying."

"So… we're going to get married?" he teased her. Her eyes widened; she hadn't even realized she told him that.

"It's a maybe. Only if we continue on our current chosen paths, then it might happen."

"I knew you loved me!" he exclaimed, taking her into his arms and dancing down the hall.

"Let go of me!" she laughed. This was why she loved him, she thought, before freezing and realizing what she had just thought. She really did love him.

"Hermione?" Alphard asked hesitantly. She was standing in the middle of the hall, staring at Alphard as if she'd never seen him before.

"Oh, gods," she moaned before running off.

HGTR

Tom sat on his bed, fiddling with his wand and thinking. He knew he loved his father. In fact, he had never loved anyone more than his family. So, how was it possible that he could kill them? If only that Dumbledore girl had never come to this school, he thought, but immediately regretting it. She told him the future, helped him see the future. If she hadn't come to this school, he would never have known what was to happen before it was too late. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful and intelligent.

"I'm going crazy," he muttered to himself, ashamed of his thoughts. How could he think such things about a pureblood? But, of course, she warned him that it was this hatred that would destroy him. Perhaps he could let go of it, if only for her. Suddenly the door opened and Black entered the dormitory.

"Riddle," Alphard greeted upon seeing him sitting on his bed, apparently deep in thought. Tom Riddle was really the last person he wanted to see in that moment. After hearing Hermione's disturbing news about him and then having Hermione run away from him as if the devil was chasing her, he really just wanted to be alone. On the other hand, he was getting a little sick of all this blood prejudice.

"Black," Riddle returned the greeting, looking no more enthused about seeing Alphard. The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes, each one wondering if they should say anything else. After all, they both wanted to push away blood prejudices in order to prevent the future from happening.

"Have you done your potions essay yet?" Alphard finally asked, inwardly wincing at the lame topic he picked. It was Riddle after all. Of course he had already done the essay and it was probably perfect too.

"Yeah, I finished it last week. How about you?" Riddle responded, his words a little tense. Even so, Alphard was surprised by effort. Hermione was right, as always. Riddle obviously loved his father and was willing to do anything to prevent himself from killing him.

"I'm almost done. I'll probably head to the library later tonight to finish it."

"I haven't started my Arithmancy homework yet, do you mind if I join in the library? I could help you with potions and you could help me with Arithmancy," Riddle offered. Alphard knew he didn't need help, but he could recognize an peace offering when he saw one.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll meet you there at eight."

A/N- Sorry the chapter is so short. I hope you like it regardless and if you've figured out what's going to happen, don't be mad at me. Anyways, thank you to my reviewers and it might be a while before the next chapter. Spring quarter just started up and I've got a full classload.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Okay, so this is the first Fanfiction I've ever written, seeing as most of what I write is original fiction, but I thought I'd try this, seeing as I read it so often

"To see the world in a grain of sand, and heaven in a wild flower/ Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, and eternity in an hour."

-William Blake

Tom would be the first to admit that meeting Alphard Black in the library to do homework together was unexpected. He wasn't sure why he asked, well, maybe he did know why he asked, but he definitely wasn't sure why Black accepted. All the same, come eight o'clock, Tom found himself sitting across from Black in the library.

"So, how are you?" Black asked rather awkwardly. He seemed to be having trouble meeting Tom's eyes, a fact which amused Tom greatly.

"I'm doing well. How are you? And how is Dumbledore?" Tom replied. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to honestly try and get over his prejudices.

"Dumbledore? I'm sure he's good," Black answered him confusedly and Tom had to struggle to not roll his eyes.

"I meant your girlfriend," he smirked, but he was surprised to see Black's eyes darken slightly.

"I'm sure she's good too."

Tom was even more surprised by the strained note in Black's tone as he spoke about the girl everyone knew he loved.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Tom asked hesitantly, not sure if he should be asking someone who had been his enemy up until a few hours ago about his love life. What were the etiquette rules on that anyway?

"I don't know. I implied she might love me and she just groaned and ran away from me," Black told him glaring at the desk. Tom suddenly felt as if his heart just skipped a beat. Maybe Granger-Dumbledore didn't love Black after all. Maybe they would break up.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Aren't females strange like that?" Tom told him diplomatically, even though he was hoping, for who knows what reason, that she didn't love him. If she doesn't love Black, he reasoned, then perhaps… No, he immediately stopped those thoughts.

"I hope you're right. Anyways, on with the potions essay. I'm a bit stuck on the properties of fluxweed."

"Right," Tom answered and began explaining, but he could not seem to get thoughts of Granger-Dumbledore out of his head.

HGTR

Hermione was lying on a couch in the Room of Requirement. She didn't know why she ran away from Alphard. She loved him, but that only meant the mirror was right. As she thought about the mirror, she suddenly had a great desire to retrieve it from Uncle Albus and take another look. At the same time that she wanted to gaze into the mirror and see everything that might happen in her future, she was absolutely terrified of knowing what would happen. Knowing the future was a heavy burden to bear and she suddenly appreciated the seer's ability to forget after prophesizing. Oh how she wanted to forget. Someone close to her was going to die. Someone she loved was going to be lost to her forever and she didn't want to know.

Suddenly she was struck with an unwanted thought. What if the person who might die was Alphard? She ran away from him and he was probably really hurt. If he was going to die, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. He had to know the truth. She jumped up from her chair and ran from the room, almost as if she were afraid there wasn't enough time.

Time. Her entire life had become that which revolved around time. Perhaps, there wasn't enough time. Perhaps there would never be enough time. Maybe she wouldn't be able to save anyone.

She ran to the library, knowing he would be there finishing his potions essay. Who even knew how he would be doing without her there. Finally, she reached the library and headed back to the table where they always sat. Vaguely she processed that he was sitting with someone, but she was so focused that she didn't realize who.

"Alphard!" she cried out, throwing her arms around him and kissing him soundly on the mouth. "Oh, Alphard, I'm so sorry I ran off earlier. I was just scared about the future. I love you, Alphard," she cried into his shoulder as he held her against him.

"Shh, Hermione, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. It's okay," he whispered, patting her back while Tom watched them rather awkwardly.

"I really love you Alphard," she confessed, tear-filled eyes meeting his happy brown eyes.

"I love you too Hermione," he whispered back, pulling her in for a kiss. She felt bliss as his lips met hers and she decided she wouldn't mind marrying him. But then, their happiness was interrupted by a polite, but cold cough behind her. She turned and was extremely surprised to see Tom Riddle watching them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Black, it's nice to see you two have made up, but I'd rather not stay for any more displays of affection. Perhaps tomorrow we can meet again to finish the arithmancy essay," he told Alphard, before looking at Hermione, his eyes becoming several degrees colder.

"Of course, I am sorry Riddle. Hermione and I are always here after our last class, so you can join us then. Good night," Alphard replied. Tom gave him a nod before exiting the library and Alphard turned back to Hermione. "Now, where were we?" he asked, trying to kiss her again, but she pulled back.

"Were you studying with Riddle?" she asked him incredulously.

"Yeah, he extended the invitation and I figured I might as well try and befriend him. You know, help him get over his prejudices," Alphard replied.

"Oh, you are wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, kissing him again. "Come with me. I know a place where we can be alone."

"Is it where I think you're thinking of?" Alphard asked mischievously.

"Well, why don't you come with me and find out?" Hermione teased, taking him by the hand. Alphard grabbed his bag and followed her up to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was thinking of a very specific place and when she and Alphard entered, he was a little surprised.

"Hermione, there's a bed in here," he pointed out, a little nervously.

"I know. I don't want to waste anymore time. After all, we all have so little of it, regardless of how long we live. I love you and you love me and I want to do this with you," she explained to him, taking both his hands and looking deep into his eyes.

"I've never done it before," he admitted.

"Neither have I," she replied with a smile before pulling him down into another kiss. She pressed herself against him, one hand on the side of his face, the other on the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her curves against him.

"Oh, gods Hermione," he moaned, breaking away from her mouth to kiss her neck, enjoying the way she gasped and moaned.

"Bed, now," she demanded and he chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed.

HGTR

Tom was cursing things in his room as he thought about Hermione and Black and why Black hadn't returned to the dormitory. It was almost one in the morning and he knew that as a prefect, he should report them, but he didn't want to know what they were doing and he especially didn't want to know why he cared so much. After all, suddenly he was thinking of her as Hermione and not Granger-Dumbledore and he couldn't forget how he had wanted to kill Alphard when she was kissing him in the library. He could even swear his heart stopping when she told Black she loved him. It was indecent! How could she do that in front of him, like he didn't even exist? He was Tom Riddle, descendent of Salazar Slytherin on his mother's side and he was rich on his father's. He was smart, charming, handsome, and she acted like he wasn't even there! And he cared. For the first time in his life he cared.

"Incendio," he muttered at Black's bed curtains, feeling some satisfaction as they began to burn. Unfortunately, Black wasn't behind them. "Aguamenti." He began to pace. Where the bloody hell was Black? How the hell was he supposed to continue this friendship if Black kept dating Hermione?

HGTR

"Good morning, Hermione," Abraxus greeted her the next morning at breakfast. She was painfully aware that she hadn't really spoken to him in a while.

"Hi, Abraxus, how are you?" Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm pretty good. Mary and I finished our project, so I'm a little disappointed. I've enjoyed spending time with her," Abraxus told her a little sadly.

"Well, why don't you keep seeing her? Ask her to Hogsmeade or to study in the library with you," Hermione suggested, taking a piece of toast and smiling shyly as Alphard walked into the hall. He smirked and began to walk over towards her.

"I would, but I don't think she likes me like that. Besides, my parents only want me to date a pureblood, and until I'm financially secure, I need to abide by their rules."

"Well, meet with her in the library and tell everyone you're tutoring her. Lie if you have to. I'm sure she likes you just as much and you shouldn't let anything get in the way of your feelings." At that moment Alphard sat down next to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie," he greeted her. She blushed as his hand slipped down low on her back.

"Good morning, Alphard." Neither of them noticed the murderous blue eyes of Tom Riddle watching them from the other end of the table.

A/N- Two chapters in less than two days. This is my present to all of you. I hope you liked it. Also, in reply to debjunk's comment, yes, I'm afraid that at least one, probably more people are going to end up hurt somehow. As for the comments about the future, their visions will only happen if they continue the way they have, regardless of anyone else. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Tom and Hermione have entwined their futures together enough that one's future is dependent upon the other.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Okay, so this is the first Fanfiction I've ever written, seeing as most of what I write is original fiction, but I thought I'd try this, seeing as I read it so often

"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for."

-Dag Hammarskjold

"Hermione, will you please stay after class?" Professor Dumbledore requested one day near the winter holidays. Hermione nodded and told Alphard to head on ahead without her.

"Yes Uncle?" she asked after everyone had left, taking a seat across from him in his office.

"You are aware that the holidays are approaching, are you not?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, and I was meaning to talk to you about that, among other things. I've been awfully busy," she replied with a blush. She really hadn't meant to neglect her uncle, especially considering he was only her uncle out of kindness to her.

"I perfectly understand. As far as I can tell you seem to be striving for Head Girl next year. However, I was rather wondering what arrangements you've made for the holidays."

"I haven't really thought about it. I suppose I assumed I'd stay with you, although Alphard does want me to visit for Christmas dinner with his family, which frankly terrifies me. It would be helpful if you'd accompany me to that."

"Of course, dear, I would be happy to. As headmaster, I cannot leave the school permanently over the holiday, so I will be staying here for the most part. However, my brother and I will be having dinner together Christmas eve. You are welcome to join us."

"Your brother… Is he also to be my uncle?"

"Actually, he is your father. Your mother left you with her family when she died, not believing Aberforth to be a fit parent. He was grieved by her loss and so he never tried to gain custody of you. Of course, he was not aware of this until I told him shortly after your arrival. I do hope you agree to meet him, and maybe try and build a relationship with your father. But people will understand if you don't want to; after all, he never came for you and now you stay with me, because your mother's relatives were killed in the war. They were French." Hermione listened as Dumbledore gave her all the details about her life that she had somehow managed to get by without. She supposed they would be useful when visiting the Blacks.

"My mother's family were of some other nationality then?"

"Yes, they were French."

"I see. Well, I would love to meet your brother, as long as you come with me to the Black family dinner. We're going to have to say these French Grangers were pureblood you know."

"Of course."

HGTR

"Uncle Albus is going to come with me to Christmas dinner at your house. I hope your family doesn't mind," Hermione told Alphard as they lay in bed in the Room of Requirement that weekend.

"Of course they won't mind. What's one more?" he answered, kissing her neck.

"It's just, what do you family think about the Dumbledores? I mean, the Blacks aren't known for their friendliness to muggles, the way Uncle Albus is," she continued, ignoring his kisses.

"It's fine. You know about your grandfather, right?"

"That wasn't his fault! Those muggles did an awful thing to my aunt!" she cried out, surprisingly defensive about her surrogate family.

"Did they? Well, the way my family sees it, thanks to your grandfather, you're one of them."

"I don't want to be one of them!"

"I know, but sometimes it's just easier to go along with them for now. When we're out of school and I've already received my inheritance and you and I can marry without their permission, then we can be however we want. I'm still financially dependent upon them, you know."

"Yes, I know. And I do want them to approve of us being together. I love you."

"If you really love me, you'll stop all this talk of family and let me continue with what I was doing," he replied mischievously, before kissing her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue.

"Of course," she sighed, "this is so much better."

HGTR

The holidays approached quickly and the next thing Hermione knew, she was seeing Alphard off, promising to arrive at his house by floo at 7 sharp for Christmas dinner.

Hermione also made sure to give Abraxus a hug before he left and was rather surprised to see him hugging Mary Lamport rather fiercely. While she watched the two, Artemis came up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder and startling Hermione.

"I guess I'll see you at the family dinner?" she asked, avoiding looking at Abraxus and Mary.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Are you okay Artemis?" Hermione asked, noticing how Artemis wouldn't look at Abraxus.

"I- I don't know. I'm still Abraxus' 'public' date, but he still doesn't have any real feelings for me. I know this is silly, but first I thought I lost him to you, but now he's seeing that muggleborn girl and I guess I just have to accept he'll never want me," she admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew you felt you had to compete with me."

"It's fine. Abraxus is over you and you're happy with my cousin. I guess I just have to move on too. Anyways, I'll see you at the dinner." Artemis gave Hermione a hug before departing.

After the train left, Hermione returned to the castle, feeling lonely in the big castle.

A/N- This is a short chapter, but I had to write it because the other day I saw this boy sitting on the ground against a tree where I catch my shuttle from the university home. He was kind of watching everyone and, since I'm a people watcher too, our gazes kept meeting. Then he'd smirk, because he knew he was good looking, and I'd blush. The reason I kept looking is because his style was kind of 40's-ish and he looked just like Tom Riddle. So, I took that as a sign that I should update. I figure this is just a filler chapter and things will get more interesting in the next chapter. I just had to get everyone out of the castle for break so things could keep moving along.


End file.
